


Been through

by winwininja



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, a little bit angsty? only a little!!, dumb gays, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwininja/pseuds/winwininja
Summary: Winwin and Yuta are inseparable, nothing weird for two best friends, right?





	Been through

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like works here without a note at the beginning are kind of..empty so here you are, enjoy reading!!

Small sigh left Sicheng's mouth. After hours of practice and a few more practising alone he could say that he's tired. But he didn't complain, he liked the exhausted feeling in his body, entering the bathroom to take a barely warm shower. There was nothing more relaxing than slow drops of water going down your body. 

 In the same exact moment Sicheng grabbed his phone, unplugging it from the speakers he heard door being quietly closed and turned over to look at whoever entered the room.

 "I wanted to make sure you're not overworking yourself." Yuta smiled at Winwin getting a small smile in response. "As always" Sicheng rolled his eyes with a little teasing smile. It was their thing, Yuta would look after him every single time when he stayed up to practice some more.

 "Tired?" Yuta asked and Sicheng nodded in affirmation, maybe a little too tired to do some more than just nod. 

 They walked out of practice room in silence, arm to arm. As soon as they reached the dorm, Sicheng ran to the bathroom to take a shower, like mentioned - there was nothing more relaxing than that. When he went back to the room, with a towel around his hips, maybe Yuta glanced a little, but not anywhere near gazing, just scanned fast and turned again to his phone.

 "Hungry?" Yuta asked Sicheng with cheering smile the moment he put down his phone to look at the latter. "A little bit" he responded with little smile too. "Rest, and I'll go grab some food", "Thanks" Winwin smiled, this time more cheerfully and Yuta left the room.  

When he came back with two lunch boxes, he smiled immediately at the view he got. Winwin had to be asleep for a while now, he was curled up on his bed, without blanket, probably felt asleep while waiting for the older boy to return with food. Yuta didn't want to wake him and instead grabbed a blanket to put it softly on Sicheng. Little pout formed on the younger's face and Yuta maybe really wanted to leave little pecks all over his face at the moment. Winwin murmured something not-understable and lazily opened his eyes.

"Exhausted, sorry" said the boy, looking up to Yuta who sent him a bright smile, nodding.

"Wanna eat?" and Winwin sat up, taking food from Yuta, "Thank you".                 

  "No need, always" the older answered and turned on TV. The screen showed some anime, and Yuta sat on Sicheng's bed, still facing TV. Their evenings usually looked like this, food on laps, random programme playing on TV, just the two of them, spending time together after long day of work.

Sometimes they would drop off almost cuddling, Sicheng's head on Yuta's shoulder, or the latter's resting on Winwin's lap. It was their thing, being close to each other as much as possible. Others didn't pay attention to them either, just letting them be as they are. Everyone knew wherever Yuta was, there also was Winwin. 

 

           Winwin and Yuta were inseparable, nothing weird for two best friends, right?  

 

This evening was nothing unusual to the other ones, Yuta had his head on Sicheng's lap, sometimes looking up to face Winwin, just to check if he's fallen asleep or to send him bright smile.

Then well, there was this moment.

As Yuta looked up, Winwin leaned to the older, looking at the lower part of his face, Yuta stayed still, a little overwhelmed by the action and- "You had some leftovers on the cheek" Winwin said with a smile, wiping the latter's face with a thumb. Yuta smiled back and turned to the screen, watching whatever was in TV.

                                                                                                    ***

"Winwinie, can you, please, hurry up a little? I really need to use the toilet" Yuta gazed at the bathroom door.

"What's stopping you, then?" Sicheng said, opening the door, with a toothbrush in hand. "Oh, come on, I won't pee while you're standing beside, brushing your teeth" the older groaned. "Fine, give me a minute" the door closed and Yuta couldn't wait to get inside.

"I'd never think that Nakamoto Yuta would feel shy enough to not use a toilet with like, me inside of it?" Winwin threw Yuta teasing look, giving him green light to enter the room. "Oh please, can we just stop talk about my peeing situation and get ready? I'm sure Taeyong is waiting for at least an hour for all of us" could be heard from inside of the bathroom. "Sure"

                                                                                                    ***

Breakfast with the rest of the boys looked absolutely the same as the other ones they got. Who ate first just left the room with "enjoy your meal". No one was offended by this action, there was no need to stay and look at your friends eating.  
On a daily basis Taeil and Johnny were the last ones to leave the eating room, Taeil because he eats so slow, and Johnny because he talks instead of eating, talks too much. This time Winwin and Yuta were last, not rushing with their meal, sitting besides.  
They looked at themselves from time to time, talking about something. One time when they looked at each other in silence it was Yuta's turn to lean to Sicheng, with one hand up, slowly reaching his face. "You had some crumbs on the cheek" Yuta said, rubbing the latter's skin, sending him smile. Sounded familiar?

And that was it, meal as every other.

 

 

                                                                                                    ***

 

 

"Yuta no" Winwin whined "We watched it already about hundred times, have some mercy on me".

"Then one more time won't kill you? Winwinie  _please"_ Yuta said, clinging onto Sicheng, looking up at him, waiting for approval.

Winwin wanted to take a pillow and throw it into Yuta's face, but on the other hand he maybe wanted to do something different, as he was looking down at the boy cuddling him.

"Fine" the younger groaned and Yuta made little squeak, squeezing Winwin in tightened hug. He sat up a little to give Sicheng a small, fast peck on the cheek, and in that exact moment Sicheng was really thankful for the darkness in the room. He thought, _no, he was sure_ that his cheeks are now blushing red.

An hour later Yuta was asleep with his head on Winwin's lap. The younger was brushing Yuta's hair with his fingers all the time during movie, probably that helped him a little to fall asleep. Winwin stopped his action, to get himself released from the latter. He stood up and grabbed a blanket, laying down on the bed and put it gently on Yuta. The older boy looked really peaceful, light smile forming on his face. He always smiled, even in his sleep he couldn't stop. Winwin found it pretty. Yuta was pretty. He wanted to press a light kiss on the older's forehead and so he did. He blushed, thankful again that Yuta couldn't see it. And feel it too.

But Yuta felt, he felt those soft lips against his skin and smiled a little more, when he heard Winwin turning around.

 

 

                                                                                                       ***

Sicheng woke himself up to the view of Yuta looking at him, from his sitting position on his own bed.

"Good morning" Winwin mumbled

"Morning baby"  Yuta often used such nicknames for Winwin, because that's what he was.  He was  _his_  baby, and no one, counting Sicheng didn't have to know it. It was just him and his mind.

"Remember that we were going to practice together?" Yuta asked yawning Winwin, getting some hums in response.

"Yup, just give me a moment? I have just woke up Yuta"

The older rolled his eyes.

"I don't make you rush, I just wanted to make sure you remember and didn't plan anything instead, silly"

" _Silly._ Nice as always" Winwin smirked. They would call each other  _baby_ 's but also  _dumb fools_ , they didn't have anything against it. For example Ten and Doyoung are actually throwing meat at each other, what causes Taeyong lose not only his patience, but also his mind, and they are still there for each other, always willing to help when the other is in need.

And so they went.

                                                                                                        ***

"You know, I've had a pretty weird dream last night" Yuta talked, leaning to take the water bottle. They were both out of breath, taking as much air into their lungs, as they could.

"What was that about?" Winwin asked, not really paying much attention, being rather too tired to process quickly, what someone was saying to him.

"Well, you were in it."

"Okay?" 

"I was sleeping in it, and you kissed me on my forehead. I mean, cute? but weird at the same time, you would never do it, that's why it was kind of confusing" Yuta smiled slightly, looking for some respond from the younger. But the only thing he saw at the latter's face was...  _fear?_

"Yeah, pretty weird indeed" Sicheng chuckled, but it turned more into a stressed cough, than laugh.

"S-something's wrong?" Yuta asked, maybe a little worried.

"What? Oh, no, I think I have to drink some more" Gulp "I'm tired already, I'm going to go now, see you later!" 

And he left. What was that actually? The only thing Yuta wanted to do, was joke a little, saying that he dreamt about Winwin giving him a peck on forehead. Did he piss him off? Why would he, if Winwin actually did it, for real. God, if he knew it would turn out like this, he wouldn't even thought to talk about it. 

Now what he wants to do is find out why does Sicheng act so strange.

 

                                                                                                         ***

 

 

 

"Something happened between you two?" Ten asked Yuta the moment he entered dorm.

"What do you mean?" Yuta stiffened a bit. Why?

"Winwin ran so quickly to your room when he came, that I almost didn't notice he's back, but the bang of the main door shutting behind him could wake up a dead man. Listen, if you don't want to talk about your bicker, I won't force you to, but you know you can always come to me, yeah?" Ten looked at the older with a concern on his face.

" _Oh_ , I think there's no need. Actually nothing had happened at all, and that's why I'm the one concerned a little bit"

"Okay? That doesn't sound anything like I would or could understand, but if you say there's no need to worry, then I won't interrupt you. But remember, you can come any time." Ten sent him a smile.

"Yeah, thank you Tennie" Yuta responded with a smile too "I think I should go to my room now, I've gotta things to solve"

 

                                                                                                         ***

 

 

"Winwinie?" Yuta asked, switching on the lights in their room, but the said man was nowhere to be seen. 

On the nightsand there was a small note. **"I went to Taeil's, we're going to watch some movie, I hope you don't mind! Oh, also don't wait for me, we'll probably end it late so I'll stay over I think. Sleep well!!"** And a small sigh left Yuta's mouth.

"Why are you making things complicated, Winnie?" He asked himself. He wanted, and needed to talk to somebody.

 

"Ten?" Yuta entered the younger's room, after knocking. He was laying on his bed, scrolling down on his phone.

"What's up, hyung?" Ten asked, putting down his item.

"Um, I think I needed some company, if you don't mind"

                                                                                                           ***

 

"...and I just, perhaps, leaned and gave him a kiss on forehead?" Sicheng sighed "I don't know. I have no idea why I did that. Taeil I can't think straight right now, I just can't" he whined.

  
"Well, the fact that you can't think straight is pretty obvious though"

 

Winwin smacked Taeil on his arm.

 

"Can't you just once support me when I need your help, hyung? I feel like my brain could explode within seconds" The younger groaned, laying himself on the older's bed, covering his face with hands.

 

"Winwin, hey, look at me kiddo" the mentioned man rolled his eyes at the last word spoken by the other. "I support you with everything, just like friends do. But I can't tell for you what your feelings are?"

 

"Wait, what? What do you mean by _feelings_ " he made a quote sign with his fingers

 

"You are kidding right now, don't you?"

Winwin was so confused,was he that evident?

"Oh my god. Dong Sicheng, you're the dumbest person I've ever met and I wanted to remind you that we're in the band with- uhm, nevermind, you're just the dumbest. Well, maybe there is one person who is just as goofy as you, and that is, in fact the one you're looking for, because I'm pretty sure he is all over yourself just like you after him"  
  
"Wait, do you think Yuta likes me, like, _likes likes_ me?" The boy's eyes sparkled.

 

"So you're not denying that you have a crush on Yuta?" Taeil smirked, he was so obvious.  
  
"That's not time for you making fun of me, hyung. I just realized that I may be actually ** _that_** dumb"

"Wow, congrats kiddo!"

Winwin wrinkles his nose once again at the word Taeil uses to refer to him.

"I'm not going to say anything about the "kiddo" thing just because I have some things to do. Thank you hyung, wish me luck!"

 

"You're going to confess?"

 

"Well, yes. Probably? I don't know... I guess I'll try to talk to him?"

 

"Good luck then, Winwin" Taeil held both of his thumbs up, sending the most sincere and cheerful smile.

 

Now he just have to turn back to his room, where-

Oh.

He was just passing Ten's room to which door was slightly opened and in the exact moment he may have felt his heart breaking into the smallest possible pieces. Ten was holding back of Yuta's neck with one hand, the other squeezing his shirt. Their lips were connected and so were Sicheng's, pursing and trying not to make any, even the smallest sound. He backed off and eventually took some of his things from their room, just to go to Taeil and ask him if he could stay over tonight. Taeil couldn't refuse sobbing Winwin. Whatever happened, he knew he couldn't say no, well, any other time he wouldn't too, but this time it was just hurting seeing the younger in a stan like this. The older hugged tight Sicheng, rubbing circles on his back.  
  
"Hey, Winnie, it's going to be okay, yeah? Just trust me- Hey, hey, please don't cry, Winwin please?"

 

 

~

 

"So what't bothering you, Yuta hyung?" Ten asked, tapping his hand on the bed, suggesting the older to sit down.  
  
"Actually, I don't know where do I even start" Yuta bit his lip. 

 

"From the beginning? I think it's the best option"

"Mm yeah, you're right but I.. don't know if it has any beginning? I mean, it definitely has, I just don't think I can recall the exact moment when it all started..." He stopped for a while, but decided to continue, Ten looking interested in whatever it's going to be. "When I first saw Sicheng he seemed to be very confused and distracted but at the same moment so fragile and nice? Like, I wanted to befriend him the same exact moment. When I talked to him, he was even more confused than before, stuttering over simple 'hi', and a moment later I knew he didn't know much korean, because he came here from China and I was more than eager to help him. I knew how hard it could be to foreigners to learn fast the language and adapt to totally different culture and mass of new people. I was so glad to meet him and have him right now. You know how we are always so close to each other right? I may or may have not think several times about, perhaps doing more than just hug him jokingly? Like, oh for fucks sake, that sound so embarassing now that I think about it"

He sighed.  
  
"No, just go for it, Yuta, continue"

 

"But on the other hand he is my friend? I mean, I don't have anything against hugging you guys too"

 

"Gross" Ten showed his tongue

 

"...besides, maybe I have thought about, um, kissing him some times? But then again, he's my friend just like Taeyong, Doyoung or you are. But then he kissed me-"

"Whoa, hold up. Winwin kissed you?"

 

"Oh- he gave me a kiss on forehead"

 

"Okay? And what did you do then and most important, what did he do?"  
  
"Me? I was sleeping, what could I do?"

 

"Yuta you're confusing me, can you, please, say clearly how it happened for my two braincells to process?"  
  
"I'm sorry, yeah, that could sound oddly."

He sat up comfortably, looking at his friend.

"We were watching movie and then I've fallen asleep on Sicheng as usual. I didn't feel when he released himself off of me, but I think that he put blanket on me and that was the thing that made me wake up for a while, but I didn't open my eyes, I didn't even try, I wanted to sleep. But then I felt his warm breath and his lips on my skin. And today he came back to dorm like this, because I maybe joked that I had a dream in which me, sleeping got a kiss from not so sleeping Sicheng and he just left immediately"

"So he got pissed of at his own action?" Ten frowned

"I don't know, maybe?"

 

They were sitting in silent for a while, it wasn't this uncomfortable kind of silent, just casual silence. And then, _the gay himself, as he sat or stood, or whatever he did,_ Ten thought of the best ever idea he could think.  
He held Yuta's shirt, and put one hand on the back of his neck and pressed their lips together, just like it wasn't the weirdest thing in the world at this moment.

Yuta's eyes widened even more after the younger pulled away from him.  
  
"Can you possibly explain to me what the fuck just happened?"

"Did you like it?"

"Ten? What the hell are you doing-"

"Oh come on, my lips are soft and nice, how could you not like it at all?" Ten fake-pouted.

"BECAUSE I don't feel like kissing you? What kind of action and question is that even? All I wanted was a company to talk and you just kissed me, can you, please expl-"  
  
"See! You don't feel like kissing me. Yuta, you don't feel like kissing any of your friends, _just friends_ "  
  
Yuta was so confused in the moment.

"And by that you mean? Oh-"

_Oh_

"Exactly hyung"

 

 

                                                                                                      ***

 

The knock on the door could be heard in Taeil's room and he looked at Winwin, as if he was asking if he could open it. He stood up and walked to the door and when he opened it, no other one than Yuta showed to him.  
  
"Sicheng left me a note that he's going to be at yours', could I possibly take him aside?"  
  
"I don't think it's a good-"  
  
"No hyung, I'll go" Winwin stood up, wiping his face from tears and sniffing once again.

Winwin headed straight to their room, not looking behind him, he didn't care so much about Yuta's presence to be honest.  
  
The room was silent and filled with darkness, but no one of them thought about switching on the lights.  
  
"Sicheng? Did you cry?"

Did he?

"Oh don't act like you fucking care" Winwin hissed through his teeth.

"Excuse me?"  
  
The younger wanted to scream. Yuta was so dumb, he really didn't know what was that about?

"Sicheng, I have no idea what I could do wrong to hurt you. I mean, you're the one who kissed me, right? Not in reverse. I didn't do anything to make you feared or mad. I do care about you, a lot"

"If you cared somehow, like you admit you wouldn't do such things"  
  
"What things?"  
  
  
Yuta was so crestfallen.

 

"Okay, I see. I see it now. You care, just like friends do. Because that's what we are, yeah? Friends. Two guys' friendship, that's how can be called our relationships"

 

That was a moment. Not thinking much Yuta pulled the latter to himself and linked their lips, it was too quick. And quickly after he was pushed by the younger, real anger and pain written on his face.  
  
"So that's how you do it?" Winwin's pupils were so big and shiny that Yuta could see then even in the darkness of the room "You just kiss everyone you meet? Or I don't know, is that a part of solving problems when you argue? What were you arguing about with Ten hyung?"

 

And there it goes, Yuta felt like he could choke on his own heart trying to escape his insides by his throat. Heavy sigh left his mouth, and he sat on his bed, not trusting enough his knees to stand still in this moment.

"That's.. That's not what you think it is. That's the biggest misunderstanding there can possibly be. I swear I can explain it all"  
  
"Go ahead, I'm not in a mood to run anywhere"

 

"Give me a moment, I'm going to be so embarrased at the end of the story oh my god" He sighed "So I came back from practice to our room, just to find out that you are not here. I was so confused with your actions, once you kiss me, and the other time you run away from me as if I did something wrong. I needed to talk to somebody, apparently not You, because you weren't even here, so I went to Ten. We were talking about you, and me and my feelings? Uh, I'm sorry, don't pay attention to that part at all. I maybe told him that I thought several times about not only hugging you but also kissing instead? And then this idiot had this idiotic idea, that he'll kiss me just so I know that I don't actually want to kiss my friends like that. He only wanted to show me that you may be not only a friend to me and yeah, that's pretty it"

He was now looking at his feet, not able to look up on the other man.

"Yuta?"

Sicheng asked softly. Yuta wanted to bury himself into the ground.

"Yuta, please?"

Sicheng repeated, this time gently putting fingers under Yuta's chin to raise it slowly.

The older's eyes were now shining, probably from the tears.

"Winnie I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry, please don't put me aside, I couldn't forgive myself if I lost you. Please, I am so truly sorry" Yuta was crying, shaking a little bit. The latter wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on his own arm. With one hand rubbing his back, and another one stroking the older's hair he left small kisses on his head.   
"Yuta don't cry baby, please" Sicheng whispered to the older's ear.

"I don't want to lose you" He sniffed

"And you won't, but please stop crying" Winwin left another kiss on top of Yuta's head.

"I won't?" He looked up just to see Winwin's face.

"No, you won't,  _silly"_ and this time, the kiss wasn't left on top of the older's head, but instead they pressed their lips together, forgetting of all the existing world. The only thing that mattered in this exact moment was them, and them only.  
They were so busy with each other and missing their touch, which was right at that moment, that they didn't even realize, that someone saw them, because of the ajar door.

 

 

 

 

"Guys, guys, guys!"

"What's that Johnny?" Taeyong asked, looking up from his phone.  
  
"I just saw Yuta and Winwin together!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Wow, are you a long-time lost Columbus' cousin?" Doyoung said, looking at Johnny like as if he was the most stupid person in this dorm right now.

"No- I mean, they were _together_ , like kissing and stuff!" He threw up his hands in the air.

 

 

"Fucking finally!" Ten and Taeil yelled together at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to all of you who read that!! I love y'all because if you've read that it means that it's not that bad and I'm trying so bad to make it as good as possible, as english isn't my first language, what I've mentioned before under my Nomin shot  
> Anyways, thank you all so much once again!!


End file.
